Cities in Dust Cidades em pó
by Yagari - Fox
Summary: Um Pikachu e seu mestre discutem 'crescer'. Infancia e algo de que todos nós queremos escapar, mas essa é realmente a melhor coisa a ser feita? Escrito por Damned Lolita, traduzido por mim.


Mais uma tradução de uma fic incrivel da Damned Lolita feita por Haruka Hikari-Chan!!! Espero que vocês gostem! Antes disso, a o que a Ari-sama escreveu antes da fic que também é muito importante.

Damned Lolita: Sabe, parte disso foi quase como um argumento comigo mesma. Por que, quantos de nós ainda são os mesmos fãs de Pokemon que eramos quando crianças? Quando ninguem ligava sobre Shiny pokemon ou EVs ou IVs ou Action Replay? Até eu mudei. É natural. Mas esse trabalho ainda me assombra. Uma boa fic, mas...ah, pobre Pikachu. De qualquer maneira, Pokemon não me pertence.

"blah" = fala

"_blah_" = pokemon falando

/_blah_/ = pensamento

_blah _ou (_blah_) = outro

Disclaimer: Pokemon não pertence nem a mim nem a Ari-sama.

* * *

(_Game Over! Gostaria de jogar novamenre?_)

...

_Não._

_

* * *

_O homem está de pé diante da arca de sua infância; a caixa de sapatos da vida dele está espalhada pelo quarto, os brinquedos atirados pelo chão inteiro, o que restou de sua própria infância quando esses brinquedos estariam em uma aventura para a Lua, ou talvez Marte, China, todos os lugares...mas...

Ele olha para o chão e de repente lembra-se do dogma básico de sua infância; não derrube o Gameboy. Ele o pega sem saber exatamente o porquê e o examina. Pokemon Yellow ainda está ali, encaixado no pequeno espaço para a fita no Gameboy.

Ele então se pergunta o que aconteceria se ele o ligasse. Parte dele está desinteressado; afinal, isso é um jogo de _criança_, nada que ele, um aluno de faculdade deveria brincar.

Mas então ele se lembra de Ivysaur, Charizard, Blastoise. Seu Ninetales, seu Gengar, e...

Pikachu.

Ele para. Pikachu. Sim, o pequeno rato amarelo, o alegre companheiro que sequia você por todo o continente de Kanto, esperando cada uma das ordens que você o daria.

_E se ele ainda estiver esperando pela suas ordens?_

O homem puxa o botão, liga o jogo. Ele assiste o alegre temporal de cores e som que o cumprimenta; Pikachu em uma prancha de surf, Pikachu flutuando com balões, Pikachu correndo na direção dele na tela--

_Ele não está parando--_

Era como um daqueles balões que você estourou com aquela estranha, malcheirosa substância elastica; cresceu, cresceu, e de repente existem buracos no balão, então você era forçado a assistir com horror enquanto seu balão murchava em um monte de plastico e sonhos de voo perdidos.

O balão estourou.

Pikachu estava lá na tela. Ele estava lá, em carne e osso que não era realmente carne e osso.

Eram dados.

Seu amado Pokemon era linhas de código, dados.

"Exatamente o que eu esperava." Ele diz em voz alta, enquanto Pikachu continuava a observa-lo em silencio.

Ele não parecia ser capaz de sair da tela do Gameboy. Imóvel, preso ao jogo. Pikachu observava. Ele começou a ficar desconfortável sob o olhar do pequeno roedor eletrico.

E então Pikachu falou.

"_Mestre?_" Ele diz, enquanto respira. O homem vê isso e nota; ele esta respirando dados. Código binário escapa da boca dele e voa para partes desconhecidas. O homem não sabe o que fazer. Pikachu o olha por mais um segundo, e então as bochechas dele brilham vermelho.

"_Mestre!_" Ele grita com alegria. "_É REALMENTE você! Mestre, eu senti tanto a sua falta!_" O homem não consegue falar por um momento, então ele pergunta que o vinha encomodando, desde que Pikachu havia surgido.

"Onde estão os outros?" Ele pergunta, e por um segundo. E como se nada tivesse acontecido ele falou, "_Eles não quiseram vir. Mas eu vim, Mestre. Eles disseram que não era você, mas eu sabia. Eu acreditei, Mestre. E agora você está realmente aqui._" O homem então se lembra de algo.

Ele deveria estar limpando o quarto antes de ir para a faculdade. Não conversando com um holograma ou seja lá o que essa coisa era. Não, ele precisa deixar isso de lado e recolher todos aqueles brinquedos para depois doa-los para alguma criança que provavelmente os queira mais.

"Não vou estar por muito tempo." ele diz em um tom grosseiro, depois pegando uma caixa e virando as costas para o Pikachu. A pobre pequena fera parece tão confusa, ele finalmente fala, "_Mas Mestre, ei estive esperando por tanto tempo! E todas as coisas que fizemos juntos? Você não quer voltar?"_ O homem para novamente, e ele se lembra.

Pokemon. Sim. Tem que pegar todos, eles diziam, mas ele começou com Pikachu e estava contente com Pikachu. Ele treinou Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirlte, ele domou um Eevee, ele fez todas essas coisas incríveis apenas possíveis com a ajuda de um Gameboy de sessenta dólares, um jogo de trinta dólares e algumas pilhas.

/_Bem, isso é botar tudo em uma perspectiva._/ Uma voz seca na cabeça dele comenta. Ele balança a cabeça.

"Nós fizemos tudo aquilo, mas agora acabou. Eu não tenho jogado em cinco anos. Por que eu recomeçarua agora?" Ele olha para a pequena criatura. "Eu não sou mais criança, Pikachu." Pikachu infla o peito por um segundo.

"_Eu também não sou mais! Isso não importa Mestre! Você não precisa ser uma criança para jogar! Tudo o que precisa fazer é ligar o jogo e ir! Mestre, eu posso levar você comigo! Você não vai mais precisar trabalhar, ou ir ao colegio, ou fazer qualquer coisa! Você pode ficar comigo pra sempre! Nós podemos reunir os outros, e poderemos ir numa aventura! Você não lembra de toda a diversão que tivemos!?"_ O homem para.

Se Pikachu tivesse oferecido isso todos aqueles anos atrás, ele teria aceitado. É o sonho de toda criança deixar a responsabilidade para trás e sair em uma fantástica jornada com os amigos. Era um sonho que se torna realidade--mas o sonho veio tarde de mais.

Ele não poderia aceitar isso agora. Não.

"Eu tenho uma vida agora, Pikachu," ele diz, " Eu tenho uma namorada. Eu tenho um monte de amigos agora, eu tenho um trabalho--eu quero ir para a faculdade, me tornar um doutor. Eu não posso desistir de tudo isso por causa de linhas de código." Pikachu o observa por um segundo, e então fala de novo.

"_Você estava com a gente apenas por que se sentia solitário?"_ Ele soa tão machucado, desanimado, que o homem é tentado a mentir. Mas são apenas dados. Dados não sentem dor, tristeza ou fome. Dados não podem ententer que um dia, ele apenas deixou o jogo para trás e nunca mais olhou atrás.

Ele havia deixado sua _infância_ para trás e nunca olhou atrás.

"Bem, eu precisava de amigos. Vocês estavam lá. Mas eu cresci. Eu não preciso mais de jogos, eu não preciso mais jogar. Eu pude sair e encontrar amigos sem vocês. Desculpa, mas..." ele encolhe os ombros de um jeito miserável.

" Eu cresci. Vocês eram parte de uma infância que eu odiava; Por que eu iria querer que a minha infância ficasse comigo? Eu preciso desse peso me puxando para baixo o resto da minha vida? Pikachu, o segundo que eu andar para fora desta porta, eu estou livre. Eu posso ir onde eu quiser. Eu não preciso mais me esconder atrás de montes de dados por proteção." Pikachu balança a cabeça.

"_Não, não, não Mestre! Não existe _nada _em sua infância que você quer que fique? Nós não fomos uma boa parte? A parte que você gostaria de manter? Mestre, por favor! Venha comigo! Nós podemos ser livres juntos! Eu prometo"_ Pikachu está ficando mais e mais desesperado; sua voz ficando alta e tensa.

"_Os bons, os gentis; nós o queremos! Eles nunca o amarão como nós iremos! Eles desaparecem, nós não! Nós vamos ficar aqui...pra sempre...nós esperamos por um mestre, e era você. Você foi perfeito, maravilhoso. Nós vivemos para servi-lo. E ainda o fazemos. Nós queremos. Isso é tudo que somos! Você é nosso Deus, Mestre, você pode nos controlar! Não é isso o que você quer? Esse poder? A liberdade para criar?"_ O homem não diz nada por um segundo, enquanto Pikachu ofegava por causa da quantidade de berros que tinha dado. Eventualmente o home falou, e Pikachu levantou as orelhas para escutar.

" Eu não quero me esconder mais. Pikachu, me escute. Eu vou desaparecer, todo humano desaparece. Eu não vou viver pra sempre. O que você vai fazer quando eu morrer? Você vai flutuar num mar de dados pra sempre, e... você merece coisa melhor. Eu não quero me esconder dos meus problemas, pois com aqueles problemas eventualmente haverá alegria. Eu quero ser livre. Viver em um jogo não é liberdade. Eu ainda vou secar e morrer e eu quero morrer em um mundo que continuara em frente sem mim." Isso parece dar a ele algum tipo de epifania.

"É por isso que eu não posso ir, Pikachu. O mundo continuara sem mim aqui, mas se eu for com você e morrer--não sei o que isso fara para o jogo. Esse mundo irá sobreviver se eu morrer, e ele irá sobreviver se eu falhar em todos os meus objetivos e morrer sozinho e sem amor. Mas o seu munso depende muito de mim; se eu fizer qualquer coisa menor do que um deus, eu falho." Pikachu balança a cabeça.

_"Mestre, por favor...apenas confie em mim...Eu não me importo com o mundo; Tudo o que eu me importo é você. Venha comigo. As cidades estão esperando, Mestre. As montanhas querem ser exploradas, e existem pokemons para serem pegos! Venha Mestre, nós temos que pegar eles todos!" _O homem considera, pegua o jogo. Agora Pikachu descança na palma de sua mão; um mostro do tamanho de um bolso. O homem fecha os olhos.

Ele tem que se soltar. Ele não pode deixar a casa que o prendia sem quebrar todas as barras da gaiola; até mesmo aquelas cobertas por ouro.

Mas Pikachu não precisa saber.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar o jogo, Pikachu." O pequeno roedor se alegra, e ele aperta start.

Um novo jogo, um que jamais foi começado. Os outros mereçem morrer em paz; ele deve a eles isso.

"Eu te amo Pikachu."Ele diz em voz alta, odiando a si mesmo por isso. Pikachu sorri.

"_Eu te amo também, Mestre."_ O homem encosta o queixo na cabeça de Pikachu e o traz pra perto; o pêlo feito de dados esquisito contra a pele. Ele aperta start e abre o pequeno menu.

/_Só mais um pouco..._/

Ele aperta 'save'. As palavras perguntam se ele quer apagar o arquivo anterior, ale diz 'sim'. O arquivo está aos poucos desaparecendo e levando o mundo dele com ele. Pikachu olha para ele em pânico. "_Mestre, por favor! Não faça isso!"_ O homem balança a cabeça.

"Me desculpe, Pikachu."

Ele desliga o jogo, e Pikachu desaparece, transformando-se em 'zeros' e 'ums' para depois voar para longe como mariposas de código binário.

Ele atira o jogo contra a parede, e ele se quebra. plástico colorido misturado com os fios escuros e pedaços de chips de computador.

Ele olha para o quarto em que passou toda sua vida dentro, o quarto que ele queria escapar toda a vida. Ele se vira, deixando os brinquedos para acumular poeira junto dos pedaços quebrados de um sonho passado, e anda para longe.

(_Infância é uma cidade em pó.)_


End file.
